


Hearts for love

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angs, Emotional Hurt, Hearts, Valentine's Day, facebook prompt-heart, glint of hope, major illnes, patient Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "Gregory!" he got startled  turning back. "How can you sneak around so silently?" Greg smiled his always so gorgeous smile and showed up his drawing."For you." he kissed his nose."Oh..." Mycroft tried not to cry."The tv said today is the day for those you love." Mycroft's tears weren't obeying anymore.





	Hearts for love

Mycroft was washing the dishes while Greg was occupied with something at the table.  
It was months back when an arrest went terribly wrong and Greg got shot. He was rushed the hospital and they managed to keep him alive, only to suffer a stroke a day or so in to his hospital stay. Mycroft was sitting by his bed helplessly, day and night waiting for a miracle to happen. Waiting for him to wake and everything be as it was before.  
He got his wish, partly. Greg woke but he wasn't himself anymore. He forgot who he was, who Mycroft was, his state being so bad he needed constant care and looking after. Mycroft would have all the resources to get him comfortably settled in a care facility, but he couldn't do that to him. So when Greg's physical health allowed they came home. Mycroft could do what little he was allowed from home, so missing out of work wasn't a problem; rather a relief to be away from the office. It was needed because Greg couldn't be left alone for more that a few seconds...he was like a child, rediscovering the world, relearning how to eat, how to get dressed; everything. It took Greg a few weeks to feel comfortable in the flat; Mycroft didn't want to overwhelm him with the big house. Also took time and patience from Mycroft's part till Greg accepted him, got to know Mycroft again, and eventually trusting him just as before.   
Mycroft dried his hand in the kitchen towel and turned to face Greg. He was sitting at the kitchen table, totally engrossed in his drawing.  
"Would you like a tea Gregory?" he smiled.  
"Tea...tea." he mumbled looking up at him with a frown.  
"You know we had one at breakfast."   
"I know that." he rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Just thinking."  
"I make one and then you decide."  
"'kay." Mycroft turned the kettle on and prepared the mugs.  
"Gregory!" he got startled turning back. "How can you sneak around so silently?" Greg smiled his always so gorgeous smile and showed up his drawing.  
"For you." he kissed his nose.  
"Oh..." Mycroft tried not to cry.  
"The tv said today is the day for those you love." Mycroft's tears weren't obeying anymore.  
"Heart for love." he handed him the drawing.  
"Thank you my dear." Mycroft hugged him tightly. "Thank you." he kissed his temple before releasing him.  
"Happy tears?" Greg touched Mycroft's face wiping his tears.  
"Yes...don't worry my darling." Mycroft smiled at him.  
"Tea is ready!" Greg got distracted by the click of the kettle.   
"Just the water." Mycroft cleared his throat. He kept the hearts covered paper pressed to his chest. "Now we make the tea..."


End file.
